


Disobedience

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, CEO!Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, Come Eating, Comeplay, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Top Park Chanyeol, babysitter!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: Single dad CEO Park Chanyeol only had one rule for his babysitters: never bring strangers in the house.Imagine how pissed he was when he caught his favorite sitter Baekhyun making out with some boy in the living room."You wanna fuck in my house, you might as well get fucked by my cock."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Disobedience

  
  


An annoying pop song is playing, and Chanyeol cannot be more pissed. He had a shitty day at work and all he wants to do is go home, check on his son, and get some rest. Being a single father on top of being a CEO is not an easy job; he wants to watch his kid grow up but he also needs to keep the company going. It wasn't the life he envisioned when he got married 5 years ago; he certainly did not expect to be a divorcee at 30. But life is life, and it certainly is hard 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 

The door wasn't even locked when he opened it, and it just fueled his annoyance. He always reminded whoever is sitting Minho to keep the doors close. It doesn't matter if there are guards outside. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦.

He was about to call out to Baekhyun - his favorite sitter, because he was always polite and on-time and Minho actually likes him - when he heard weird sounds, whiny and breathy. Moans. 𝘖𝘣𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘴. And it's coming from his living room.

Livid, he strode quickly and what he saw only fueled his anger: Baekhyun was sprawled on the couch with some 𝘣𝘰𝘺 straddling him, making out sloppily, his hands inside the 19-year-old's pink hoodie.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

His loud booming voice tore the two apart, and Baekhyun was so surprised he kicked the guy off the couch with a thud.

"M-Mister Park!" Baekhyun's voice was shaky with fear and nervousness. The boy on the floor gawked at him, trying to tie up his sweats.

"I said, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?" his veins are popping out and Baekhyun is scared that his boss would get an aneurysm at how angry he was.

"Mister Park, I can explain!" Baekhyun stood up, trying to pacify the man who looks a few seconds away from punching his date. He looked at the man in question and signalled for him to go.

"I-I'll see you then?" the guy asked as he gulped, afraid of the CEO.

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I —"

Chanyeol wasnt even able to finish before the guy scrambled out, tripping on his shoelaces in the process. 

He turned back to his 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 sitter, disappointment and annoyance evident on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Mister Park." Baekhyun hung his head down. 

"Baekhyun, I had 𝘰𝘯𝘦 rule. One! Why would you risk Minho's safety like that!" Chanyeol's voice made the younger flinch. He had never seen the CEO mad before. Especially at him.

"But Mister Park, Jian isn't dangerous!" He tried to reason but as soon as he did it, he knew he made a mistake.

"Not dangerous?! How can you be so sure! You don't know the risk of what you've done, Baekhyun! Do you know that there are people who wants to kidnap my son?" Chanyeol is yelling now, running his Rolex-clad hand through his platinum hair.

Baekhyun's eyes widened, surprised. Sure, he knew his employer is an important man, but he didn't know there were active threats to his and his son's safety.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Baekhyun. I trusted you. I chose to hire you instead of the nannies the agency sent me because you asked for a chance, said you need the money for school," Baekhyun hung his head even lower, fidgeting at his hoodie. He is so ashamed.

"Seems to me 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 is more important to you than my son's safety, or even college, huh? Guess I should just fire you, Baekhyun."

"Mister Park! Please, no! I-I'm only relying on a scholarship and this is the only job I have. Please sir, don't fire me. I promise to do better!" Baekhyun pleaded, truthfully scared. He can't afford to lose his job, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 job. And he's not just after the money…

"Yeah, you say that, but how can I be sure I can trust you again, Baekhyun, hm? You let a stranger in my house and risked my son's safety.

That's already bad, but then you chose to be rude and even made out with someone under someone else's roof."

Chanyeol's voice has adopted a taunting, almost menacing tone and it sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

"Please, Mister Park… Give me another chance. I'll do anything."

The CEO's dark eyes met him and Baekhyun knows he had probably crossed some line he cannot go back on.

"Anything?" 

Chanyeol started walking towards him, unbuttoning his striped suit and uncuffing his cuff links. Baekhyun gulped, stepping backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch and he fell down on it.

He looked up at the CEO with wide eyes as the man started stroking his jaw.

"Anything, Baekhyun?"

He locked eyes with him, licking his pink, downturned lips.

"Anything, Mister Park."

The older smirked as his hands undid his expensive leather belt.

"You wanna get fucked in my house, you might as well be fucked by my cock."

A shiver ran through Baekhyun as he closed his eyes, arousal hitting him in waves. Chanyeol grabbed his hair and tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at him.

"You're a good boy, aren't you, Baekhyun?"

"Y-Yes, Mister Park." 

"And you know how to follow rules?"

"Yes."

"Good. Listen: you wanna be a cockwhore so badly, you follow my rules. You make a single sound that wakes Minho up, I will fire you. Got it?"

Baekhyun can only nod, body already excited and reacting to his boss' words but a harder tug on his hair made him whimper.

"Words, Baekhyun. Use them."

"Yes, sir! Yes Mister Park I-I understand!"

"Do you know what happens to disobedient little boys, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's belt has now fallen to the ground, the older starting to slowly get rid of his clothes.

Baekhyun's eyes are glued to the bulge in his pants and he can't help but clench his thighs, arousal in his gut.

"N-No, Mister Park."

"They get 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥."

  
  
  
  


"F-Five!" Baekhyun's broken voice called out. The stinging in his ass is giving him both pleasure and pain, and he's incredibly confused and turned on.

He's bent over his boss' thighs, full milky ass exposed, as Chanyeol's big hand come down over and over again. 

"You sure it's five, baby?" Chanyeol's deep voice asked, hand rubbing his red ass.

"Yes, Sir. I-it's five." He replied, squirming, as Chanyeol started fondling his balls. "M-Mister Park, please touch me…"

A slap once again resonated in the room. 

"Six!" Baekhyun sobbed out. 

"Who told you you can ask for anything, huh?" 𝘚𝘭𝘢𝘱.

"Seven! Im sorry!"

"How many more can you take, Baekhyun? How many spanks does a whore deserve?" 𝘚𝘭𝘢𝘱.

"As many as you want to give me Sir!"

The answer must have pleased the older because instead of a spank, he turned Baekhyun over, pushing him on the large couch. 

Before he can react, the older has wrapped his big hands around his hard cock, precum spilling over the thick fingers.

"Look at you, Baekhyun. Pathetic little cockwhore. Already so turned on, huh?" his hands started moving up and down, thumb digging down the slit, teasing the boy.

"Mister Park…" Baekhyun's eyes are lined with unshed tears now, overwhelmed by the hand on his cock and the stinging of his ass.

Chanyeol spat on his cockhead, drool connecting obscenely from his lips to the crown of his cock, and Baekhyun's eyes almost rolled back as he watched the CEO use his own spit as lube to stroke his length. 

"If you cum, I'm gonna 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘥 it to you, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol's platinum hair fell over his eyes as he eyed the moaning mess beneath his hand. Baekhyun's cock is weeping, precum mixing with his spit. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵.

He pushed down on the boy's hips with one arm and Baekhyun let out a swore as wet warmth engulfed his cock.

His boss was sucking his cock.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘴' 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun can't help but cry out, the sensation of a wide tongue licking from base to tip, tracing his veins before suckling like a baby on his cockhead too much.

Immediately, Chanyeol pulled off with a pop and Baekhyun cried at the coolness that greeted his length but it was turned to a whimper when Chanyeol 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦𝘥 around his base, almost hurting.

"What did I say about making a noise, Baekhyun?" 

A slap to his swollen balls made him arch his back, almost rising off the couch.

"Tsk. Disobedient little slut. Cant even keep your mouth shut? Tsk." Chanyeol tutted again as he delivered another slap to his balls.

"Sir. Please I-I'll keep quiet, please." Baekhyun begged in a hoarse whisper.

Chanyeol ignored him as he stood up and opened a drawer from one of the big cabinets, fishing out a bottle of lube. Baekhyun flushed as he realized that his boss must have a good reason to keep lube lying around the living room.

Wordlessly, the taller stripped off his pants and boxers, fat, hard cock springing out to slap against his toned abdomen, precum sticking to the muscles. 

Baekhyun can't help but push his fingers to his mouth, oral fixation kicking in as he watched the huge girth bob up and down as Chanyeol walked like a fucking god towards him.

Wordlessly the taller settled on the couch, setting the lube aside before smirking at the blushing boy.

"Get your ass up here. I want to fuck your ass with my tongue while I fuck your mouth."

Baekhyun whimpered as he crawled over, watching as Chanyeol took off his suit and shirt, exposing toned arms and chest. He was so small compared to the man, and somehow their size difference sent bolts of arousal to his cock.

His face was a flaming pink as he presented his ass to his boss who immediately greeted it with a slap against his left cheek.

"So pretty, Baekhyun. So red too. I wonder how many cocks you've taken up here." Chanyeol sounded amused as he kneaded and squeezed, hands roaming the jiggling globes.

The boy tried to keep his noises low, biting his lips, as Chanyeol opened up his asscheeks to expose his hole, running his finger over the puckered rim.

"Make your mouth useful, slut." 

The younger immediately complied, now focusing attention to the hard, angry length in front of him. Chanyeol was huge and thick and long it was actually scary. The slit of his cock was oozing precum and Baekhyun didnt waste time to 𝘴𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘱 it, not wanting to waste a single drop.

He licked from base to tip, using his fingers to fondle the heavy sacs underneath. He made it wet and sloppy, drooling excessively.

Chanyeol groaned at the sensation, slapping his ass once more, and Baekhyun took it as a sign for more.

He started to slowly lick at the underside before tracing the edges of the fat cockhead with his pink tongue, finally letting the heavy length on his tongue.

He sucked and licked like his life depended on it, fingers moving up and down the length he cant swallow.

He was so into that he was surprised when a wide wet swipe was made from his cleft to his hole, jolting him. 

Chanyeol used his hands to keep his cheeks apart, keeping his hole bare. Baekhyun's face flushed even more and he can't help but pop off the cock as he let out a moan when the older started sucking on his rim.

"Keep your mouth moving," the older gruffly said as he pulled away before resuming swirling his tongue around. 

Baekhyun did his best to suck Chanyeol as the man started 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 his wide tongue into his tight entrance. 

The sounds they were making were so obscene and filthy and only fueled their arousal more. Soon, Chanyeol was fucking up the boy's tight throat as he stuck his tongue out, letting the boy grind and ride it, wet fuckhole spreading his own drool all over his face.

The sounds of choking and gagging only turned him on more as he used his arms to hold the boy in place, snapping his hips up and simultaneously shoving his tongue deeper into Baekhyun's ass.

Baekhyun pulled away, lips and chin slick with spit and precum, as he looked back and locked eyes with his employer who continued lewdly licking and sucking his hole.

"Sir, please fuck me."

  
  
  
  


His fingers are gripping the back of the couch tightly as he was 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 from behind. The older man heeded his request quite pleasantly, spreading him open with his fingers, making him guess how many was fucking inside him, stirring his insides, before slamming in.

He didn't even give him time to adjust, just started snapping his hips, angling his thrusts to pound Baekhyun's prostate mercilessly as he cried.

"What did I say about making a sound,huh?" Chanyeol harshly whispered as he tugged him to his chest, big arms holding his waist in place as continued thrusting, his balls slapping against Baekhyun's flesh, filling the air.

"I'm 𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘨𝘨𝘩 sorry, Mister Park. B-But you're so fucking deep in my ass," Baekhyun tried to reason, hands thrown back as he clung on Chanyeol's neck, tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah? Bet your date couldn't reach this deep, huh?" Chanyeol pummeled into him harder, shaking his core, as he sobbed.

"No sir!"

"Ssh!" A slap resounded in the air as Chanyeol spanked his thigh. "You dont want to wake Minho up."

Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol started rolling his hips moving in tight circles, stirring his insides, before slamming in hilt-deep again.

"Or maybe you want that, huh? You wanna get caught, Baekhyun? Maybe you want the maids to wake up and see you getting fucked?" Baekhyun only moaned and cried, senses assaulted. "Or maybe you want the guard to see you take your boss' cock like the perfect cockwhore you are."

"I'm gonn—"

Baekhyun didn't even get to finish as a particularly hard thrust coupled with Chanyeol's hand wrapping around his cock, thumbing this slit, tipped him over.

He shot his load onto Chanyeol's hand who immediately pulled it off and 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 his mouth with it, trying to silence his loud moans.

Baekhyun was immediately aware of the cum-covered hand over his mouth and before he can think about it, he licked the creamy liquid off, 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.

The utter filthiness of the act spurred the older on, snapping his hips harder as he chased his own orgasm. He pulled the boy's arms behind his back as he pounded into his asshole.

Baekhyun was straight up crying now, overwhelmed with sensation. One of Chanyeol's hands was gripping his wrists behind his back while the other was covering his mouth.

"Yeah, fuck. You take cock so good, Baekhyun."

"Do you want me to cum inside you?"

Chanyeol's voice was taunting and harsh in his ear, and Baekhyun can only nod vigorously.

The older's tongue was hot and wet as he licked the tears of his cheeks before sucking his earlobe: 

"Too bad, you're too fucking disobedient to deserve my cum."

Chanyeol pushed him forward before pulling out, harshly turning him around by the hair as he pumped his length. 

"Gonna make you so pretty, Baekhyun."

The man threw his head back as he let out a guttural groan, spraying thick creamy liquid unto the boy's face. The cum landed on Baekhyun's cheeks and chin, some getting into his hair, some slicking up his lips. The boy whimpered, feeling regretful that he didn't feel the hot liquid in his insides.

Chanyeol slumped on the couch, spent, sweat matting his hair as he looked at the boy blinking innocently at him, his cum-stained face ruining the whole image.

"Hm. That'll teach you not to bring stangers in, Baekhyun." 

The boy smiled before crawling up his body, fingers sticky with the cum he gathered, before settling on his chest as he licked the liquid off.

"Actually, I did it on purpose."

He blinked at Baekhyun, confusion on his face.

"I know you want me Mister Park. I just wanted to push you to do something." Baekhyun had the audacity to beam as Chanyeol rolled his eyes, sort of annoyed he got played.

"Fucking vixen. You deserve punishment for that," he replied, but he pulled the boy closer nonetheless. "What's that annoying song playing on loop by the way?"

"Oh. It's called 34+35. Fuck me til the daylight?"

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  


"Mister Park? Sir? I have delivery for you."

The maid's voice sounded muffled through the heavy door to Chanyeol's home office. The man straightened up his seat before calling out to her, allowing her to come in.

"Sir, something a-arrived f-from —"

The maid was stuttering badly, furiously blushing as she gawked at Chanyeol. The man simply quirked his eyebrow at her before signalling her to put the envelope on his table.

"Problem, Mrs. Kim?"

"N-None, Sir. I-I will g-go now, Mister Park."

"Go. By the way, my associates are coming. Just send them in."

He dismissed him with a wave of his hand, not even waiting for the door the shut to thrust up the hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Baekhyun was on his knees for him, eyes glazed as he sucked on his cock. 

"Hm. So good, baby. Come up here. Why don't you sit on my cock while I hold the meeting?"

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> once again thank you for reading this filth lol this is another tweetfic turned ao3 fic from my [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiitiger) . you can also, idk, try to shoot me some ideas? my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiitiger) is open hehe. see ya next filth episode!


End file.
